Blessed by fire
by LordofLust
Summary: Naruto oldest son of Ozai and prince of the fire nation, sets out to spread the glory of his nation, no matter the means. Warning Wincest Naruto x Azula (Main)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing! So sad (crying)**

**Naruto blessed by fire**

Chapter 1

Naruto's body was covered in blue fire shining brilliantly, standing in the middle of the arena, in front of all the nobles in the fire nation. Azula and his farther Ozai were all sitting up in the balcony, all admiring the blue azure flames.

Naruto didn't feel the heat from the flames, he was also admiring the beauty of the flames, across the arena stood the only person who wasn't admiring the flames. Actually he was horrified by them this man was Naruto's little brother Zuko.

Zuko could never have predicted this outcome. It all began when he pleaded with his uncle to get access to the next war meeting, Zuko desired to show his farther he wasn't a failure, but in the end Zuko properly proved the opposite.

Ozai should have predicted the outcome. Naruto was let in on the war council at the age of 12, and Zuko was 13 and he was still not invited, in the end Zuko did join the war council…

For about 5 minutes before getting kicked out for speaking out of tune to a general, it would properly have gone better if Zuko had an alternative strategy, but yelling at a general because you disagree, that won't end well.

Zuko had to stand for himself in an agni kai, he of course had expected to face off against general Bujing who he had yelled, but never could he have predicted that it was his big brother Naruto he had to face off against.

When Naruto entered the arena it got him a lot of gasps and wide eyes from the nobles who were there to watch, his sister and farther were smiling and looking down with big interest.

Suddenly there began to slip azure flames out from under Naruto's feet, the flames expanding up his body until the whole body was covered in azure, it truly was beautiful, but standing against such a force would make it horrifying.

Zuko was still in shock when their farther yelled for them to start the fight.

"Zuko what is wrong? I thought you were prepared for a fight." Naruto asked with a little smirk, even with the azure flames the outline of the body was still easy enough to see.

It didn't take more words before Zuko fired a ball of fire after Naruto everyone held their breath, but when the fireball came into contact with Naruto's flames it just disappeared. "Again!" Naruto commanded, but with a frown on his face now.

Zuko quickly followed up he fired two new fireballs and made a whip that he lashed out after Naruto.

Naruto's hand lashed out after the whip the two new fireballs disappeared just like the other two, when he grasped the whip it turned azure and Zuko quickly had to let it go before he burned his own hand.

Naruto had not taken a single step yet neither had he made any fire bending technique, but he was now the one on the offensive with Zuko's own whip, after Zuko had dodged a few swings Naruto got the whip tangled around Zuko's leg, which resulted in a painful scream as it was burning his flesh.

Naruto harshly pulled the whip back so Zuko was sent flying into the air in his direction. Zuko landed with a big thump, everyone held their breath as Naruto went down on one knee.

"Please, I'm sorry, mercy" Naruto's flames around his hand stopped as it hovered above Zuko's head. Zuko sighed in relief, but tensed when he felt Naruto's hand above the left side of his face.

"Sorry, but we mustn't disappoint farther." With that Naruto's hand once again blazed back into flames. "ARRRRRRRGHHHHHH!" As Naruto held Zuko down as he burned his face he took a look at the crowd, everyone were happy and satisfied, except uncle. Always been supporting Zuko since mom left.

Naruto stood up his brother still squirming on the floor, as Naruto began to leave their suddenly were a lot of gasps. Naruto only managed to turn his head before made contact to the side of his face, not hard enough to make him bleed or anything, but hard enough to piss him off!

Naruto turned his head all the blood dripping from the side of his head, it was only the anger that kept him conscious. "Zuko consider you're scar a parting gift from farther, but consider this as my parting gift!"

With that all the flames disappeared, but then the hand he used to burn Zuko's face with blazed up again, but it wasn't flames, the audience could hear it, the crackling, and the color surrounding his arm, it was lightning.

Naruto turned around his arm traveling at unhuman speed connected to Zuko's chest, the moment he hit Zuko disappeared. He was sent to the ground faster than the audience eyes could follow.

Zuko lay in a huge crater in the middle of the arena, when Naruto started to walk away the medics hurried up to take care of Zuko who seemed to have broken nearly every bone.

Naruto took one last look at Zuko, his left side of the head badly burned, but the fist was worse, a deep The print of Naruto's fist would forever be there.

**1 week later**

Naruto, Ozai and Azula all stood in a high tower looking down towards the harbor, watching Zuko, uncle Iroh and a few men packing a small ship. Zuko has been given the mission of finding the avatar, someone nobody has seen for over a 100 years.

"Well farther I believe I should also take my leave." Naruto said which surprised Azula.

"Huh are you leaving too? I don't want you to leave." Azula and Naruto have always been really close, the two of them being the only ones with blue flames and family.

"I and dad have that I can travel to the earth kingdom, a lot of people grow up and die the same place without even getting to see the world, and I have also decided to hunt some annoying earth kingdom rebels." Naruto always did show a great interest for the world

"Who will you be traveling with?" Azula was asking more questions than she used to.

"No one." Naruto gave her an easy answer, but that did shock Azula. Naruto was heir to the fire nation and he would be traveling alone!

"Do you honestly believe I would need it?" Naruto replied when he saw her stunned look, but he was right there was bigger chance to meet a fire nation soldier than to meet an earth kingdom civilian.

It was already a world of fire the other nations just didn't realize it yet.

With that Naruto left farther and sister alone, he wanted to board a supply ship heading for one the 13 colonies.

Naruto looked out at the sunset he had many goals he wished to make, spreading the glory of the fir nation with his flames was but one of them.

Things were about to get interesting.

**1****st**** chapter of blessed by fire: Status Done**

**Their current ages are**

**Naruto 14**

**Zuko 13 **

**Azula 12**

**AN: Fuck exams.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**SinOfDisaster: **hehe, Naruto will be kind of weird, my wish is to make 100% original content and I think that a bit more extreme Naruto will do, but yes he is crazy as fuck…

**Naruto888: **I agree that another color to the flames could be awesome, but it is mainly to keep a connection with Azula.

**2 Years Later**

"Congratulations!" Naruto kicked in a door with the earth symbol on.

"As of this very moment, the peaceful and loving fire nation has liberated you from your cruel earth oppressors." Naruto was speaking to a shivering high class family in traditional earth clothes.

"So may I ask who the heir of this family is?" Naruto asked actually trying to seem calm and kind.

Naruto didn't get any further before a door was violent forced opened and a teenager with a knife in his hand came running towards Naruto. "You monster!" Unfortunately the teen didn't see the woman leaning at the door edge that Naruto just kicked down.

The result the teen got a dagger thrown into the side of his head landing on his side dead.

"AGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" That was the heartbreaking scream from the woman in the corner.

"Oh I guess that was your son… and heir… fuck, oh well who is next in line?" Naruto asked only shortly showing irritation over the dead boy.

Then Naruto saw a small bundle kept close to the woman, Naruto signaled to Alphard his companion in the door edge to take the baby.

The woman began to struggle and thrash, when Alphard finally got the baby the woman came crawling to Naruto. "Please don't take her she is my only daughter everything I have left now!" the woman were crying and clinging to Naruto clothes.

"Don't worry we will take her to the fir nation we she shall get a proper education and learn or culture and when she comes of age she will be shipped back here." Naruto tried to assure the hysterical woman.

In the end she wouldn't give up and Naruto had to knock her unconscious before he left, her husband never saying a single thing, coward.

When Naruto left the house there were no more screaming one of the few things you could here were the cleanup crew starting their work

"Prince Naruto I have a message for you from general Zhao." This was the captain Naruto had used him and his men to take over this city.

"Very well, oh and before I forget here." Naruto took the baby from Alphard and handed it over to the captain. "You know what to do." He only got a nod in return before the captain left.

"Hey there are you, no trouble I assume?" Naruto smiled at his two other companions Mikasa and Tia.

No it was fairly easy as always, were are we going to go from here?" Tia asked with a neutral face showing no emotion, while Mikasa went up beside Naruto and started to rub her check against his, in her own kind of loving way…

Naruto really didn't seem to mind the sign of affection instead he let out a small laugh. "Well I did just get this scroll from general Zhao, let us take look." Naruto said unfolding the scroll.

"Blah blah invasion of the north pole. Blah blah the avatar. Blah blah blah…Zuko is dead?" Naruto suddenly went silent the joyful mood completely gone.

Naruto had to reread the scroll to make extra sure he read that right. The girls looked at Naruto out of the corner of their eyes slightly concerned, Naruto never really care much for Zuko, but still now he is gone that is weird…

Naruto set the scroll ablaze and started leaving the place the girls following behind him. "Naruto could you please tell us where we are headed?" Tia asked.

"We are headed for Black water bay." Naruto answered a sour expression on his face he wanted to think about his brother for a while.

Though Naruto was thinking it didn't go unnoticed by Naruto or his companions, the hateful glares in their back from the soldier they just helped taking over the city.

The glare weren't for Naruto, but a lot of fire nation people hated Naruto's companions, after all the heir to the crown was traveling with.

Alphard a skilled knife user.

Tia a water bender.

And Mikasa a earth bender.

Naruto's choice for companions were not favored by a lot of fire nation people.

**Black water bay**

Naruto and his gang were boarding the biggest vassal ship they could find, because, if Naruto remembered Zhao right. You just have to look for the biggest and most fancy place to find him.

When Naruto appeared every soldier went down on one knee. So it was only Zhao and his uncle Iroh who was left standing.

"Uncle I wasn't aware that you were here, I heard about Zuko, tell do you know how it happened?" Naruto had always liked his uncle his way of being calm and funny, and yet so unbillable strong when he needed to.

"What happened to Zuko was indeed terrible, but for now my goal shall be to conquer the north pole for the fire nation." Iroh bowed down to his nephew.

"Good… good. Girls take the baggage to our room, I will have more to discuss with Zhao and Iroh." Naruto did get some looks for his comment "our room," it wasn't weird for the heir to the throne to sleep with women, but again the higher ups was mostly concerned for the earth and water bender he was with.

The girls gave a simple nod and started to leave for their private chambers and Naruto, Zhao and Iroh started to leave for the war room to discuss the invasion.

No one took notice of the one soldier who while still was on one knee was as stiff as a board the moment he saw Naruto. This was prince Zuko, Naruto little brother.

**2 days later**

Naruto didn't have any interest in the spirits, but one thing he did know about was that you shouldn't mess around with them, that's why Naruto was very skeptical of Zhao's plan to kill the moon spirit.

The plan was only something Naruto and Zhao knew of, lucky for Zhao Naruto was in a good mood and didn't seem to really care about the plan except for giving the comment "It isn't going to work." And then walking away. Leaving a very sour Zhao.

Now Zhao stood on the deck of the ship speaking with Iroh about how grand his victory was going to be.

Suddenly he pointed at a guard and yelled. "You there go inform his majesty Naruto that we will be arriving soon!" Zhao yelled at the soldier, he didn't know that was the worst order the soldier possible could receive.

Zuko was walking down a corridor, his legs felt like jelly he couldn't believe that out of all people on the deck, it was him who had to deliver the message, the spirits must be playing him.

Zuko mad one crucial mistake it seems that he was a bit too nervous and forgot to knock on the door and simply entered.

What he saw chilled him to the bone, not because there was anything terrible happening, but because he just walked in while they were sleeping.

Alphard slept on Naruto's chest and Mikasa and Tia had each taken an arm, Zuko properly moved by the speed of light and he was out of the room again, closing the door gently and then…

Knocking.

There were a couple of groans from the room and after a moment there was a responds. "Enter." Sounded from the room.

Zuko the slowly opened the door he saw Naruto standing in his morning robe pouring himself a cup of wine!? This early in the morning?

Zuko went on one knee "Your Majesty I-"He was cut off by Naruto "Don't you think I know you were in here just a moment ago?" Naruto questioned Zuko.

"I'm… I'm sorry your majesty the honor of speaking to you must have thrown me off, I was just given order to tell you we will arrive shortly." Zuko stated slightly scared/nervous.

There was a moment of silence before the laughing started. "Hahaha! The honor of speaking to me that's a new one, here drink with me!" Naruto extended another cup of wine to Zuko.

"I-I- I can't you majesty I'm on duty right now." Zuko tried to defend if he took of his mask now his cover would be blown.

"Oh come on one drink can't hurt me or my sex slav-"Naruto was cut off by the hard gaze Tia sent him. "Umm my companions won't tell anyone." Naruto had still the cup extended to Zuko

"I'm allergic to wine!" Zuko shouted he was getting quite desperate to get out of there.

There was an awkward silence in the air.

"HAHAHA, very well you are dismissed hahaha." Naruto was holding his sides in laughter.

The soldier bowed and left, once the door closed Naruto spouted a shit eating smile, his eyes shining in childish glee, while almost yelling "Zuko you big idiot!"

**Chapter 2 Done**

**Sorry this took so long a lot of things on my mind.**

**Alphard: /character/19714/Alshaya_Alphard**

**Tia: clubs/halibel/images/17944343/title/tia-harribel-screencap**

**Mikasa: mikasa-ackerman/**

**So I have 5 primary ideas **

**1 Naruto x Fairy tail: Naruto crimson eyed **

**2: Naruto x bleach: The strongest**

**3: Naruto x GoT: Naruto child of the forest**

**4: Naruto x GoT: Awakened **

**5: Naruto x GoT: Guardian of the North**

**These were only the titles on the ideas, but I'm sure I can breathe life in to every one.**

**Until next time LordOfLust**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: watch?v=npIlik04WCE thought it might interest you.**

**Chapter 3:**

Deep down below the cold northern sea a small light could be seen moving in a slow pace, if you went a bit closer you could see it was Naruto and Tia, Naruto was brightening the sea by a small flame in his hand and Tia had made a breathing bubble.

Naruto and Tia were going under the wall into the North Pole, Naruto wanted to meet this avatar. People were saying he was but a child, but Naruto was curios.

Alphard was also to sneak in though she had to do it in another way, her mission were to stop Zhao from killing that spirit thing, you shouldn't mess with them.

And Mikasa… Was staying on the ship, with this much snow, ice and water she was nearly useless and had greater chance of getting in the way, she had been a lot of teary eyed about it, so when Naruto tried to put her to rest with a fast hit to the stomach Naruto ended up hurting his hand. Completely forgetting Mikasa had godlike abs.

After Naruto had gotten ice on his hand he finally got Mikasa to agree with a stay and you get a treat persuasion, Mikasa was a very loyal guard dog, it mad her so cute.

When they got close up to the wall Naruto pushed a hand out of the bubble, and started to melt a passage, he was careful didn't want to start a geyser down here.

Naruto had one his big smiles on, for some reason he could feel it in his bones, today was going to be a good day.

**With Alphard**

The wall was fallen. All around lied dead soldier from either the tribe or the fire nation, but Alphard didn't seem to give any of them a second thought.

As she moved close to the shadows of many burned and fallen buildings, she was suddenly grabbed by the leg.

She looked down on the soldier his armor was of the fire nation.

"You… are with his majesty aren't you? Please help me." Alphard looked at him his face was covered in blood it didn't look to be his, but on his stomach were there a huge bleeding scar.

"Outta my way you idiot" she smashed her boot down on his head, not hard enough to kill him, but he would properly bleed out soon anyway.

She had to keep track of Zhao, disappointing Naruto is one of the things she hates the most.

When she finally arrived at the spirit oasis, she watched from a distance there were 7 people in total Zhao and his 5 guards and then Naruto uncle Iroh.

She watched how Zhao put the moon spirit back into the oasis like he regretted his plan, but when he was about to lash out after it anyhow Alphard reacted quickly and threw her knife aiming for his head.

**Naruto and Tia 20Min before.**

Naruto and Tia have been running after the light that fell from the sky, when they arrived Naruto was left standing in awe and Tia was as calm as always.

There a huge flying bison in the air, Naruto wanted one! They did hear this was the avatars mainly way of transport, but damn it was huge!

Oh well, Naruto lifted his arm pale blue lightning started to make cracking sound all around his arm and then he fired after the bison, the shot went straight under the tail and hit the bison right in the ass.

Tia saw how the huge bison fell towards the ground, how it roared in pain. She traced her eyes to Naruto. "Was it on purpose you hit it in the ass?" Naruto sported a major sweat drop at how badly that shot went.

"No why would you even think that?"

"Well you are an ass man."

"Am not I totally like boobs more!"

"Then explain why you always ask for anal."

"Because you rarely give any!"

Their argument was stopped as Naruto caught a flying object out of the corner in his eyes, he caught it in his right hand, and it, was a boomerang?

Naruto didn't register the next attack as a boy who looked to be 12 years old, bald and with tattoos appeared right in front of him, landing a punch straight in his face.

Naruto didn't move an inch instead he just looked right back at the avatar. Landing a punch in his gut, sending him flying away.

Before Naruto chased after the avatar he looked who else was there, first was a young water bender about Azula's age, then there were a boy who was good with a boomerang. And finally much to Naruto's shock there was the princess of this tribe.

"Tia I believe you can hold them off until I'm done with the avatar." Naruto said while he began to walk toward the avatar who still laid on the ground.

As Naruto came closer to the boy struggling to get up he started to hear the boy murmur something.

Naruto bend down on his knees. "What is it you want to say boy?" Naruto asked trying to provoke the boy, he had read about the avatar state, and he isn't before he has seen it.

"You hurt Appa!" Aang yelled as he sent an ice pike straight toward Naruto's stomach.

Naruto made a quick 90° turn, air and water bending confirmed.

When Naruto got a proper foothold again the avatar had already made a good distance between them, Naruto then confirmed that he also had poor combat skill and was strongest at range.

Naruto looked back at Tia, she seemed to have it very easy the boy would sometimes attack her, but would just be pushed back again, the girl could to some extent water bend, but nowhere close to Tia's level.

When Naruto turned back to the avatar, he had sent an air blast towards him, Naruto saw no great threat in the air blast, and just closed his eyes and just waited for it to pass.

When he opened his eyes again the avatar was gone, he saw in the corner of his eyes Aang was standing to his left side and was prepared to land a hit with his staff.

Naruto wasn't impressed a 12 year old vegetarian was going to hit him with a stick, once it connected Naruto quickly grabbed the avatars arm and gave him a quick lightning shock there paralyzed him short.

Naruto then once again connected his fist to the avatars stomach this time he didn't fly away though he just landed a heap on the icy ground.

Naruto bend down on his knees again. "You know, you should really enter the avatar state soon or else you are going to die." So far this had been a major disappointment for Naruto, he knew the avatar was young and fragile, but damn.

Well he is only a boy, perhaps he needed a small push, "Tia!" Yelled Naruto.

Tia could afford to turn her head away from her two opponents, she saw Naruto pointing toward the fallen boy and she got the hint she restrained him around the legs, arms and the neck.

Katara and Sokka were both pretty desperate at this point the man who just took out Aang like nothing was now approaching them, Katara had already left every thought of winning this to thoughts of escaping.

It seemed that Sokka still had hope and started to charge towards Naruto, as Sokka raised his weapon in the air Naruto simply ducked under it and grabbed the backside of Sokka's head forcing it down in the icy ground, knocking him out instantly.

"Tia bring her over her." Katara saw how this woman named Tia stopped all the water bending around her, but when she then lifted her arm again Katara froze up, her body was moving on her own.

Naruto looked on with glee, it looked like this was her first time expiring blood bending. Naruto had tried it himself during his fight with Tia, lucky for him Alphard and Mikasa was there to save him that day, blood bending is scary shit.

When Katara sat before the avatar, Naruto came behind her, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"So Mr. Avatar what do you think I should do to her to get you to enter the avatar state? Naruto asked the young boy, Naruto could feel how tense the girl had become, this was so much fun.

"Please don't, she hasn't done you anything." Aang was looking at the older teenager with pleading eyes, he could never forgive himself if anything happened to Katara.

"What should I do to her? Kill her, rape her, burn her, cut her, chomp off limb from limb… So many possibility's, and I'm capable of every single one." By each word Aang's face turned darker and Katara got more scared at this point tears were sipping out her eyes.

When Naruto saw this he started to wipe her tears away. "Don't worry I wouldn't actually hurt you, I never hurt beautiful girls, you already have a very beautiful body and in years it will only grow more beautiful." And with that he connected his lips to hers.

He didn't really get total into it before a huge air wave sent him flying away, Tia had to break her hold on Katara to raise an ice wall to protect herself from the blast.

Once Naruto came to hold on the ground, most of his clothes were in ruins, his left hand was bleeding heavily, he could still move it though, but when he looked all his pain was gone and replaced with excitement.

Aang was flying in the air surrounded by a sphere of air. The two elements fire and water were also circulating around the air sphere, there were no earth, because there were none to get out here.

Naruto looked with a true smile, his body shaking in excitement.

"Now that's more like it!"

**And stop.**

**AN: Sorry this took so long, I have been kind of busy with my finals, they suck.**

**I have an idea for about the next 2 chapter were I want this to go, but I still love if you guys will post reviews, with suggestions and what you would like to see, but for god's sake I know my grammar sucks.**

**Author out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you guys for all the reviews, they are what feeds me. Somebody told me that this guy wasn't even Naruto anymore, but I believe that if he had grown up in this environment + a bit of my insanity, this could be how he had turned out, remember Naruto was born in this world, there is no dimension jump involved.**

**Chapter 4 **

Naruto tried to look up through the heavy snow storm, Tia seems to handle it well and stands quietly on the sidelines, the young girl Katara had also been blown away from the blast, that Sokka guy still laid on the ground where Naruto left him, and Zuko… What the hell happened to him?

The avatar would control the ground beneath, so he had to get in the air using his flames, Naruto wasn't much for flying he preferred to stay on the ground if possible, but you aren't always so lucky.

Naruto started off creating a spear of flames that he threw towards the avatar, but when it connected to the air sphere it was thrown somewhere else the air that circulated the avatar was too fast for fire to pass through.

So with fire mostly deemed useless, he could use lightning, but then this would go too fast.

"Tia throw me an ice spear!" Naruto yelled, Tia on the ground was in no real danger all the avatar's hate was focused on him. When Naruto got the ice spear he threw it towards the avatar and the avatar did have to dodge this one.

Good they work, when Naruto got a new spear, he started his offense.

The avatar was a bit slow, it took him a bit time to understand that fire didn't have any effect on Naruto. The water was harder to control high up in the air, so Aang was mostly cut down to air attacks.

Something Naruto clearly felt as he dodged blast after blast of air, until he was right in front of the avatar as he was about to thrust his spar into his heart, he was met by a huge air pressure trying to push him away.

Naruto could feel his muscles struggling, he had to close his eyes as the air started to hurt his face, and cut off the rest of his shirt, it felt like a hole minute, but in the end it had to stop.

**BOOM!**

Naruto was hurled down into the ground leaving a crater and lots of smoke.

Aang looked down towards the smoke to confirm his kill or at least the defeated enemy.

It went so fast Aang couldn't register it as a spear emerged from the smoking ground impaling his shoulder and sending him down into the ground, the pain was overwhelming.

Aang saw how that insane teenager called Naruto emerged from the smoke, his left arm covered in blood, he properly couldn't use it for some day. There was a deep scar on his forehead blood seeped from he had to close his right eye, so he wouldn't get blood into it.

When Naruto stood in front of the fallen avatar he pulled out the spear and raised it above his heart.

"It was a great fight Mr. Avatar, but like so many great things it had to come to an end, goodbye Aang." Naruto would at least call him by his real name if he was going to die.

Though he never did get to sink the spear down, before he had the chance he caught a glimpse in his left eye, how could he have forgotten about him?!

And Naruto got tackled by a 2ton heavy bison right in the chest, once more he hurdled through the air, but this time he did not get up.

Naruto felt it many of his ribs broke, he managed to raise his head Tia did try to intercept the attack, but she was also caught in surprise, Naruto saw how Tia was about to stop them from fleeing.

"Don't… Let… them go!" Naruto yelled to Tia who stopped, it was the princess and that boy he knocked out earlier, that was helping Katara and the avatar away. When they started to fly away Tia stood by his side.

"What now." Tia asked as she bent down and started to slowly heal some minor wounds, Naruto sustained.

"We are in no hurry, just look how beautiful the sky is tonight." Tia looked up towards the sky, it was very beautiful the northern light was out tonight so, the sky was in a beautiful green color.

As Naruto lied on the ground enjoying the view, he could feel his eyes getting heavy, he was exhausted, but it seems like it was no time for sleep yet, while Naruto enjoyed the colors in the sky it suddenly stopped.

The moon disappeared and the sky turned red.

"Alphard!"

**Chapter 4 end**

**AN:**

**Sorry this one is so short it was supposed to be a part of chapter 3, but for some reason it got its own chapter.**

**This arc will end in next chapter it won't be anything close to cannon that I can assure.**

**Also, I feel unsure please review me about this how would you people feel about a rape scene?**

**Last question do you guys want some back story on Alphard, Mikasa and Tia, because I totally have one for each 3**

**New idea to a Naruto x AoT called: Naruto Leonhardt**

**Please review me about all of this, and if you have any questions feel free to ask :)**

**Author out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I think I just started a whole debate about rape, most people were against it, sorry to those who said I should have made one. Someone mentioned that I could imply it, the rape won't be in this chapter, so if even just implying it is too much please let me know.**

**Chapter 5**

As Naruto laid on his back watching the night sky, he had to admit that the redness in the sky had its own sense of beauty, much like a rose his favorite flower.

As Naruto tried to get up he could feel every bone begging him to stay down, at least he have had plenty of fun, to fight the avatar is a honor only a few people get, in his mind he made sure that he wanted to meet him again.

"Naruto stay down I'm not done healing you." Naruto did wonder how water bender could heal with water, in Naruto opinion the water benders were lucky controlling water, ice, blood and being able to heal.

"I'm fine, they barely hit." While Naruto tried to defend his pride, he could sense Tia's sweat drop. "You took a 2 ton bison to the chest, and they barely hit you?" Naruto managed to get on his feet.

"Well there are 2 things actually, first I need to fix this spirit problem, for the second I want to see him. The man you so desperately want to kill." Naruto could see how Tia's eyes shadowed by the mention.

"Don't you want to kill him?" Naruto asked Tia with great amusement in his tune, Tia at this point was shaking in anger. "I promised you your revenge after all."

**With Alphard**

Everything had gone to the shitter!

She had been well hidden within the spirit oasis, and when it looked like Zhao was about to kill the moon spirit, she had thrown a knife right into his neck, no problem there.

Zhao bodyguard and Iroh froze, they didn't except this, but one young bodyguard reacted out of fear and finished off the moon spirit himself.

Alphard watched in shock, but she remained silent, that idiot! Naruto properly wasn't going to like this. After that everything was a haystack, finally she was alone in the oasis.

Just when she was about to make her exit as well, she heard people coming, and like a cat she flied up in the air, and to the closest hiding spot in less than a second.

It was two girls and one boy who carried another boy, with a hole through his shoulder. Alphard watched how the boy was put down into the oasis, and then disappeared down into the water.

The water in the oasis started to shine and Alphard couldn't believe her eyes when a huge water monster emerged. Alphard got outside so she better could see what was happening, and just when she thought it couldn't get any worse.

The monster was attacking soldiers from the fire nation, it attacked the ships and finally it disappeared. But the ships were already on the retreat and she was stranded in enemy territory.

**Naruto and Tia**

Naruto and Tia emerged from the sea, once again within a bauble, it didn't take them long to see that the moon was once again up in the sky with the other stars.

"Look Tia, after some time nature solves its own problems, and I didn't even have to do anything." Naruto was quite happy that he didn't have to get involved with any spirits.

"Then what about that?" While Naruto was looking up on the moon Tia's eyes caught sight of the retreating ships in the distance.

"Hmm… **WHAT!**" Tia thought she might have gone deaf on her right ear, but she recognized the voice Naruto used it rarely it wasn't shock, but pure anger, Naruto's eyes looked a blaze.

"Tia take me to the ships." Naruto's voice was low and angry, but he didn't want to yell.

Once they got aboard the royal ship, the on that harbored Zhao, Iroh and Naruto. Naruto instantly grabbed the nearest soldier he could find. "Who is in charge here?!" The soldier was a quivering mess mostly because he recognized him as prince Naruto.

"Co-Commander Yon Rha is your majesty!" The nervous soldier managed to stutter out.

"Well the you better go get him here, now!" All Naruto got was a fast bow and then a soldier who ran as if the wind was caring him.

A few moments later a middle aged man appeared before Naruto. "Commander Yon Rha reporting for duty!" Naruto first impression of the man, he was old, but this was also the man who was in charge of the southern raiders in his time.

Naruto had a huge twitching smile as he spoke with the commander. "Tell me commander why are we repatriating? Naruto looked at him with eyes shining of insanity.

"Your majesty there was a monster, we couldn't do anything." The commander tried to keep a straight face, but under the face he was scared much like anyone else on the ship, even an injured Naruto is a deadly Naruto.

"I don't see any monster commander, if you are a smart man I would suggest you turn these ships around" Naruto tone was way sweeter than it should be.

"I am begging you your majesty, we already lost over half our forces, our morale are shattered!" The commander was shaking at this point, Naruto had started to let out azure flames from his mouth with each word he spoke.

"Are you deaf?! It's not a suggestion it is an order, now turn these ships around unless you want this to be your last mission!" Naruto yelled at him, the entire crew was watching at this point.

"But your majesty I'm already going on pension after this!"

…

Everyone was frozen in place, what did the commander just say? Even Tia who had been pretty calm looked at the commander in pure disbelief.

In one swift moment Naruto's entire arm buried itself into the chest of Yon Rha, and ripped out his heart in front of the entire crew, causing some of them to throw up!

Naruto's eyes turned to the rest of the crew. "Do I need to fucking repeat myself?! Turn the ships around now!" Seemed like the message finally got in.

"Yes your majesty!" That was the answer Naruto wanted, and he let out a true smile in responds. Before Naruto could take any further action Tia approached. "Naruto what is it that is so important about the northern water tribe?"

Naruto felt the ships turning, not looking away from the sea while he answered. "Our nation has already used many resources on this attack I won't let all that be in vain." Naruto explained.

"I don't believe you, the honor is just a bonus, but what you want is Alphard aren't it?" Tia smiled, it was nice knowing Naruto truly loved them and did not only look at them as sex objects.

Naruto had a playful smile and closed his eyes, shit she knew him to well, it was so true what he actually wanted was Alphard, he had to make up a plan, and fast!

He grabbed Tia's shoulder and pushed his lips to hers, she was surprised, but quickly gave into it, Naruto slowly dragged her over to the railing of the ship, and with a fast push he threw her overboard.

Naruto saw in Tia's eyes how she first realized what happened when she was already half down, she sent him the, you are an ass look, and Naruto couldn't help but laugh, but then again laughter is the best medicine.

When Tia got aboard again she was about to lecture him, she was, but then she saw what he was holding. A spear made of flames, perhaps from distance it looked just like the spear he used against the avatar.

But Tia could see the veins running along Naruto's arm, he was focusing on this one, all of sudden the very air in the icy night got dry like a dessert.

The cold night had been ideal to run around and fight in without getting exhausted, but now if you fight you would quickly become a sweating mess, Tia could feel her lips get dry just from standing to close.

The people from the water nation had already begun to celebrate their victory, but when they saw the ships starting to return they had gone straight in panicking, but for some of the more experienced warrior there they could feel the hot air, and from the biggest ship out there, there was an aura of certain death.

Naruto pulled his arm back and pushed all his muscles into this one throw, the very sea split when the spear flew above it with inhuman speed.

The water tribe soldier could only watch in shock as the blue azure spear parted the waves it flew above and was approaching them. "Fuck." Was the last word of all the soldier who was there.

When the spear connected to the shore, the whole night got filled with an azure bright color, everyone except Naruto who smiled as he got hit by the beautiful colors, all the ships got hit by the shockwave, and even one soldier on their side got blasted overboard.

When the color subsided, there was no longer a shore, no not even a piece of their wall was back, and there was just one big port, for all the ships to sail into.

Everyone soldier from both sides was looking in awe over this huge display of power, but it seemed like it wasn't over yet.

Naruto afterwards lifted his index finger and sent a fast bolt of lightning towards the sky, after a few seconds thunder clouds started to gather up in the sky, there was no rain though.

Everyone except Naruto, yes even Tia got filled by fear from what see was seeing right now, a huge dragon made lightning came out of the clouds, it was about 10 times as big as the water creature the avatar made before.

Its roar made people close their ears, and made the cowards wet themselves. Naruto muttered the words. "Die." And with that the huge dragon fell down upon the water nation.

The water tribe looked like one big pile of dirt, they wouldn't put up much of a resistance now. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and returned to his chambers until they arrived, because he needed some new clothes and because it would be safely for Mikasa to come along now.

Once they arrived Naruto felt absolute fabulous, the scar above his eye was closed thanks to Tia, he could use both of his arms, the only small pain he felt was in a couple broken ribs, but he have had worse.

There were a few people that tried killing him on his way to the royal palace, but if you could make a finger gun that shoots lightning, they wouldn't be a real problem. It didn't take too long before Alphard also made her appearance.

Together Naruto, Tia, Mikasa, Alphard and 500 fire benders marched towards the palace, and for one moment, it really did look like they were about to win this easy.

Outside sat an old man in meditation stance, Naruto eyes widened by the sight of him. One of the biggest threats to the fire nation, the strongest water bender alive Master Pakku sat there waiting for them.

10 soldiers quickly surrounded him looking towards Naruto for permission to go in for the kill, before Naruto could give a responds the 10 soldiers were blasted in all directions by water tentacles emerging from the ground.

What in the world made a normal soldier stupid enough to go against master Pakku was beyond him.

Pakku lifted himself up and looked Naruto directly in the eyes, without any of them saying anything they both sent a ball of fire/water towards each other, they both dodged the blows, but the water did hit some random soldier standing behind him, idiot.

"You couldn't possible believe that you are going to survive this, are you?" Naruto was the first to ask.

"No I now that this will become the place of my death, but even so… I will take you down with me!" Pakku was angry so much destruction was brought upon his home, but he had to buy time.

Some water benders were trying to escape, as long as they lived on, the water tribes will survive. The avatar had already escaped unconscious with his friends, if he could just kill this boy Naruto now, then everything would turn out okay.

The soldier made a huge circle around them to give them plenty of space, Tia lifted herself and the girls up on a nearby roof it was clear Naruto wanted this fight for himself even though he was already tired.

Naruto wasn't going to play around, if he really was as strong as he believed he didn't have to.

Pakku made the first move, creating an ice wall he sent towards Naruto, but Naruto just broke right with a lightning enhanced fist, when he broke the wall Pakku appeared before him his fist shooting towards his face.

But before it could connect Naruto disappeared in a spark of lightning, he reappeared behind Pakku grabbing him by the neck and threw him back to where he was before.

Pakku quickly got up from the ground making two ice daggers in both his hands, many of the soldiers were sporting a small smirk from seeing how easy Naruto was having it against Pakku.

Naruto looked a little amused by the ice daggers, if he wanted to try close combat that was fine, but he didn't believe he could be anywhere near as good as Alphard in that department.

Pakku took a deep breath and the entire area was surrounded by steam, he tried to blind Naruto and kill him.

Naruto quickly clasped his hands together and disposed of all the steam, once all the steam was gone just like before Pakku was right in front of him, but one of the daggers was too close to his face already.

The next thing that happened shocked everyone there, Naruto used his mouth to bite down on the dagger and break it, with his hand delivered he a crucial strike to Pakku's stomach sending him into the air.

But before Pakku fly to high up in the sky Naruto quickly grabbed on to his feet, slamming him down on his back.

Pakku had blood flowing out of his mouth trying to get back up, while he was on all four Naruto delivered a lightning enhanced kick, sending him flying directly into the port of the royal palace and down the stairs.

Naruto went over to him and lifted him up by his skirt, this is why Naruto rarely took any fight serious it will be over to soon and would be way to one sided.

"So old man you really couldn't even land one punch on me, I am sorry for all of this you know, if you and your people just surrounded this would never have had to happen." Naruto wasn't sad about all the killing, but sadder that he had to kill a man that actually could fight.

"Oh you are quite polite for a mass murder aren't you boy, and about not hitting you I did manage to get one crucial blow in on you." The old man sad throughout all the blood that was filling his mouth.

"What do you me-" Naruto didn't get to finish the sentence when Pakku's right hand shot up, and ripped his right eye out of its socket.

In less than a second after Pakku's body just exploded so overcharged with lightning the body couldn't handle it.

It took one more second for Naruto brain to register the pain, with that came the screaming.

One more second for the soldiers to register what happened, they started panicking, their prince was in pain in front of them what should they do? They foolishly tried to approach.

Tia was bringing the girls down from the roof, they just managed to stop Mikasa from jumping of the roof down to Naruto.

The soldiers was approaching the girls was on their way down from the roof, and Naruto let out one huge burst of fire killing more than 80% of the soldiers there.

With that Naruto collapsed on the ground blood pouring out of his right eye socket.

**Chapter 5 Done**

**AN:**

**Just to say this fast the rape was planned to be Naruto on princess Yue, but I won't do that because many people got so worked up about that. **

**2****nd**** Sorry this took so long time used a whole weekend just watching Steins Gate.**

**3****rd**** Should also think about a Naruto x Sekirei**

**4****th**** Next chapter will properly be a flashback about Naruto meeting Mikasa Tia and Alphard, unless a lot of people just want me to continue the story.**

**5****th**** Can't remember point number 5****th**

**6****th**** Please make sure to review it's what feeds me!**

**Author out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for so many sweet reviews, there was this one guy that said. "Fuck this shit Im outta here." But no care about him, thanks to all the people out there that likes my story, and last thing I swear, from now on I'm will try to make my chapter a bit longer.**

**Chapter 6 **

**Story start**

Losing an eye wasn't as bad as people thought, Naruto was on board on the very first prototype of a new airship, or rather he was in the infirmary, of the first airship.

Naruto awoke after a whole day being unconscious, Mikasa hadn't strayed from his side all the time, and that meant a lot to him.

Naruto had gotten an eye patch, he thought that it looked really awesome, but the best thing about losing an eye, was all the cute nurses that checked up on him all the time.

Some of the nurses actually tried to seduce him, but that what you can except, Naruto wasn't betrothed to anyone, and the girl Naruto married would one day become queen, not a bad position.

Naruto did like to fool around with women, even the ones that tried to seduce him, but Naruto would mostly hit them up for a one hitter, what sometimes sadden him was some of the girls that tried their luck sometimes already had boyfriends, poor lads.

Oh well not time to linger too much in those thoughts, it was soon his 17 birthday. Fire nation if you follow fire nation costumes that meant Naruto would soon hit the age of marriage.

The worst thing and the scariest thing was though, Ozai his farther could if he wanted decide who he was to marry, he only hoped his farther would let him choose himself.

After all Azulon his grandfather forced his father and mother to marry each other, his dad could do the same to him.

Naruto was inside the guest chamber, since this was the first airship they didn't have time to build a chamber for royalty or nobles yet, but this was fine.

Inside his chamber there was an uncomfortable silence, Alphard and Tia was completely silent, Mikasa had fallen asleep on his lap tired from sitting by his side the entire night, Naruto was gently stroking her hair as she slept in his lap.

Lucky for Naruto, the awkward silence was broken by the speakers. That told them that they have now arrived in the capital. Damn these things move fast.

Oh well no use in being all gloomy and sad, put on a big smile and say fuck you earth, now I make the rules!

When they went outside there was a huge crowd, Naruto was deeply loved by the people. A top the city gates stood Li and Lo, telling about his victory, Naruto did feel flattered. The words clever, handsome and strong was used, good speech.

Many people gasped when they saw his eye patch, there must already have traveled rumors, words are like the wind.

All the way up to the palace was there a huge crowd, they were firing off fireworks, throwing flowers and yelled many compliments, Naruto saw something that made him really happy, a little girls gave each of the girls a rose.

Love and respect comes slowly, but in the end it's something everyone can earn.

Once Naruto made his way into the palace was he carrying a small mountain of flowers, he made the two guards that were stationed to open and close the gates to hold the flowers.

They moved further inside the palace and came to the hall where there was a picture of every fir lord throughout time, Naruto would soon need to have a meeting with the court painter.

Once they came to the throne room Naruto told them to wait outside, seeing his father was always weird, not in a scary way, but just plain weird.

Naruto went inside everything was just like how he remembered it, he went down on one knee. "Father I have returned." Naruto being three years felt it was a bit weird to bow to anyone, usually it was other people that bowed down to him.

But he was a prince not a king, not yet at least.

There was a silence in the room, Ozai was in no hurry to answer, this was one of the exact reasons Naruto left in the first place, get to the point!

"I heard about the battle of the north pole… Tell me Naruto is Pakku really dead?" Ozai asked him showing seemingly no emotions, or perhaps he did Naruto couldn't see for the flames.

"Yes father I killed Pakku with my own hands." Naruto told him. Naruto hoped he would get praise from his father, prince or not every son loves it when their father is proud of them.

"Well done my son. Naruto tomorrow you will turn 17." Naruto held his head low, it was this he was afraid of, properly the only birthday he wished his father would forget. Would he be married off?

"Naruto we are wealthy we are strong, and you have more than earned the right to marry whoever you want to." Naruto let out a big smile of relief.

"On two conditions." His father continued. Naruto wanted to call bullshit, just being given the right to marry out of love and then right back to conditions for it, fuck you dad.

"Father I live to serve our nation, if anything stands in our way, I shall burn it down to ashes." Naruto hoped this would be some kind of destruction mission, Naruto was good at two things fighting and women.

"But father before we speak about these conditions, I can't help, but think where is my favorite sibling? Where is Azula?" Naruto thought she would have been inside in the throne room with him and dad.

"Your brother is a failure, he was tasked with bringing the avatar here or kill him, instead he freed him while disguising himself as the blue spirit, your uncle too is a traitor for supporting him, this knowledge is only known to few, but Azula has been given mission to either bring them back, or kill them" Ozai explained

Zuko had completely lost his chance of redemption, Naruto didn't know how to feel about it. Perhaps he didn't even care.

Naruto didn't get to answer Ozai for what he just said, Ozai turned down the flames and walked down beside Naruto, his face was just how he remembered it.

"Come with me, it's a long walk." Ozai threw a look at Naruto, and got a little shock at what he saw.

"Naruto… blood is coming out under your eye patch." Naruto immediately started to wipe the blood away from his chin, it was three small lines of blood.

Ozai looked on as Naruto rubbed his chin, the blood didn't disappear, but it spread across his right side of his face.

"Sorry father the wound hasn't completely closed yet." Ozai didn't care about the blood, but Ozai truly cared about Naruto and Azula, and he didn't want to see Naruto in pain.

"Just come." Once Ozai opened the doors out, his eyes instantly saw the three girls who bowed when they saw him, he turned around to Naruto. "Concubines?" he asked with a small smirk.

"We prefer the word companions, but in short yes they all have a special place in my heart." Naruto answered.

His father wasn't kidding when he said it was a long walk, so many miles, Naruto, Ozai and the girls have been walking up a mountain for about half an hour, but when they got there, Naruto was stunned by what he saw, but it was quickly followed up by a huge shit eating smile.

It was incredible huge, the biggest airship he had ever seen easily 10 times as big as the one they arrived in, an airship fit for royalty.

"A new war machine father?" Naruto asked with a big smile, it wasn't red and didn't strike as much terror into the hearts like the first one did. This one was huge silver and had many windows nearly all over.

"No. That is actually your birthday gift. Ozai said with a small smile.

"But father I didn't think the normal war airships was ready yet." Naruto asked in slight shock and happiness, it was his!

"The average airships are already in production, but they aren't ready for combat this is one was special mad for you." Ozai explained.

Once they were right in front of the airship it's port opened up and out came 500 fire benders, seems like there have already been organized a crew, but it didn't take long for Naruto brain to catch one little fact.

Boobs, boobs everywhere. Naruto felt a cold sweat going down his backside, he quickly turned around to his father and bowed low. "Thanks for the food." No shit that wasn't what he was supposed to say!

If Ozai found the slip amusing he didn't show it. "Naruto the two conditions, I want you to get me something in the earth kingdom." Naruto tried to stay calm and listen.

Naruto mostly just wanted to push every girl into the airship and yell. "Thanks dad." And then take off, must restrain himself a little more.

"Tell me what it is and I shall get it father." Naruto kept a very controlled face, but his mind yelled hurry up! Hurry up!

"Give me the two last great strongholds Omashu and Ba Sing Se." Naruto eyes widened a little bit, but sure of course that's what he would want, with those two out the war was practically won.

Naruto was a bit excited Ba Sing Se where his uncle failed he will triumph. "As you wish, they shall soon be yours." Naruto calmly answered, could he go now?

"Then I wish you best of luck Naruto, oh and last thing the airship isn't meant for combat, goodbye. Everyone gave one last quick bow as Ozai left.

Naruto turned around. "Who is your captain?" Naruto would need a captain to make everything go around, he wasn't going to fill his head with, all kind of different duties.

One young girl stepped forth, she had blue eyes and red/dark brown hair. Naruto had to force down his sexy time smile.

"It's an honor to serve you your highness my name is…"

**Chapter 6 done.**

**AN: I promise they will get longer than this, but it felt right to end it here**

**Now for some reviews:**

**badboy805: Thank you so much!**

**Yinko: It does have a plot, but don't wish to spoil anything.**

**bloodshark: I thank you for liking the story, Naruto eye will get important later on, but in this world you can't just replace one.**

**Guest: :/ that is first going to happened around season 3 Naruto and Azula will have some interaction in season 2, but not sexually (at least that's what I planned)**

**Anyone can guess who the new girl is she won't be nearly as important as Tia, Alphard and Mikasa, but we will see her a few times.**

**Last thing this time after this story I do plan and alternative story where it's a Naruto x legend of korra.**

**Author out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Cerulean Knight: Naruto's eye patch is a completely normal black one, (pirate style) it only covers the eye and is sat in a string that goes all around his face. You mentioned dragons, I don't wish to go into details about them, but I promise Naruto will meet them in season 3.**

**Yinko: Ba Sing Se is sat in the end of season 2 and like the battle of the northern tribe I plan to make a lot of changes. There is one thing in Ba Sing Se that Naruto will take a great liking to. (No spoilers)**

**Once again I own nothing, it's so sad.**

**Chapter 7**

**Story start**

For the many new girls, Naruto was, shall we say disturbing? Many girls could have sworn they caught Naruto judging them out of his eye. There had been many different reaction to Naruto on the airship.

Some girls would always blush, whenever Naruto would mention anything perverse in their presence, some girls thought Naruto was amusing and really licked his perverted personality, unfortunately they were the smallest group.

Then there were the girls that just took orders from him. And tried at all other occasions to ignore him. Lastly there were some girls Naruto couldn't figure out seemed to have a little bit of everything in them.

Right now Naruto was In the midst of the world's most hated work, paper work! No wait he was smiling Naruto was smiling while doing paper work!?

Alphard and Tia sat at the table eating dinner, while watching Naruto and his assistant Mikasa categorizing all the new 500 women on board the ship.

"What about this woman Naruto? She is the oldest on the ship 43 years old, she has three kids and is married?" Mikasa held up picture, Naruto stared intensely at the picture for a minute.

"Put her under the *one nighter* category." Mikasa placed her profile on the table which was filled with all kinds of different categories.

"What about this one then Naruto? She is the youngest aboard only 12 years old she is branded a genius fire bender and passed the academy early." Mikasa held up a new sheet of paper, Alphard and Tia could only watch from the corner, denying taking part of this kind of stupidity.

"Put her under *blowjobs only*, I'm not a pedophile." Tia and Alphard were sporting huge sweat drops at how much Naruto clearly was proving himself wrong.

It took a great deal of time, but finally they were almost done, now they only needed the super sexy captain Kurisu Makise, she went straight under the category *bang a lot*.

Just as the last one was placed at the table two hours hard work, there was a sudden knocking at the door.

Inside the room everything went black and white, it seemed like everything went into slow motion as Naruto flipped the table (╯°□°)╯︵ and ripped of his shirt, Alphard just remained sitting, Mikasa threw herself back so she laid sprawled out on the bed, and Tia quickly sent a fast blow of water towards Naruto.

When Kurisu entered Naruto's room Alphard and Tia sat by the table and was eating dinner, Mikasa was sprawled out on Naruto's bed and Naruto was on the ground doing push-ups covered in sweat?

"9999… And 10000!" Naruto shot up from the ground showing his sticky wet muscles. "Wow that sure was a good warm-up." Mikasa and Tia were totally calm, but Alphard had a bitter harder time containing her giggle.

Naruto had given this particular order to the girls, that when they were all together and someone knocked on, they were to commence operation: Make me look good!

"I'm sorry if I disturb your highness, I just wished to tell you we will be arriving at Omashu in two hours." She made a quick bow and was about to leave.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted _think of something clever, think of something clever!_ Naruto thoughts were running haywire now that he had stopped what should he say?!

"Yes?" Kurisu asked, "I wanted to know if we have received any messenger hawks, general Bujing was supposed to be there with an army to help us." Naruto asked while mentally praising himself for the save.

"No we haven't seen any hawks, but with all these propels that it takes to keep this airship up, it wouldn't be impossible for a hawk to have hit one of them." Kurisu answered him.

It was a bit disturbing not to have got any information yet, Bujing did know they were coming, oh well. Taking Omashu will properly be the easiest one with and army, but Ba Sing Se there he would have to improvise.

"Last thing, are the swimming pools ready for use?" Naruto asked the ship was so big it had two pools one outside during summer and one inside during winter.

"Everything is already prepared for your amusement." With that she made one bow and left.

Once she left Mikasa shot up. "Naruto we worked two hard hours on that and you just ruined it, she went over the table Naruto flipped.

"Didn't you think I already took precautions?" Naruto said when Mikasa lifted the table all the papers were glues to the surface of the table.

Tia and Alphard were looking in shock, did he have to flip the table every time someone were to enter?! Mikasa didn't seem to catch that idea and started to applaud Naruto for his geniuses.

Everything was already prepared for his amusement? He liked the sound of that.

**Outside the room**

Kurisu had barely left the mad house before she bumped into another girl. "S-Sorry captain I was just supposed to deliver this wine, to his highness chambers, please excuse me." Much like she did with Naruto, the young girl gave her a quick bow and then continued to Naruto chambers.

She could have sworn that in the distance she barely heard Naruto yell. "And 10000!" But there was no way that could be right.

**20 Min later Pool**

"Fire bomb!" Naruto yelled as he jumped down into the pool, the pool was out on the middle of the deck, which meant everyone inside the commando center could see them, not that it annoyed or anything.

Tia and Alphard were playing chess nearby also in their swimsuits, Mikasa sat over in the corner where the water was low, not really comfortable in water, being unable to swim.

That was when a light bulb appeared above Naruto's head a way to kill some time. "Mikasa come here I am going to teach you how to swim." This day Mikasa came close to drown four times.

It didn't take long for Tia and Alphard also to join in the pool, when they saw how much Mikasa struggled with swimming.

Time passed by and Naruto had lots of fun, Naruto occasionally peeked up to the commando center and sure enough they were watching, they properly in their heads cheered Mikasa on to.

Naruto had so much fun that he completely lost a sense of time, so when there was a shout. "Omashu is in sight!" Naruto shot straight up from the pool, still only in his trunks.

He leaned over the railing of the airship… "Nope can't see it." Naruto said "Who has the telescope?" Naruto asked it didn't take long before a girl came running by handing him the telescope.

Naruto looked once again. And got one big shock, he had thought that he would see the great stronghold Omashu, but what he did see was the great stronghold Omashu… Already occupied.

Naruto tried to fight his disappointment, and he did beat it, but his curiosity got the better of him. "Tia's in command!" With that quick yell Naruto threw himself over the railing, much too many girls utter horror.

Normal fire benders couldn't make enough fire and sustained it to fly without the help of Sozin's comet, but Naruto have been able to fly without that for as long as he can remember.

As Naruto was whirling towards the ground he suddenly made a horrific discovery, he was still in his swimming trunks! Oh well guess this will go just once.

Right before Naruto hit the ground he started to turn slowly up, flying with incredible speed only inches above the ground, one little slip was certain death, actually why did he fly so close to the ground? Seems kind of dangerous actually.

Perhaps it was just Naruto's imagination that was playing tricks on him, but he could swear he saw lightning flying around in the city, Naruto sat the tempo up.

Naruto flew right in through the gates and stopped. "Hello guards are anyone home?" Soon afterwards a small group of three soldiers came running.

They all looked like they were about to fall over when they saw what Naruto was wearing, not properly dressed for the occasion.

"I'm sorry your highness you have come to New Ozai at a difficult time." The soldier explained.

"New Ozai?" Naruto asked as he turned his head, confused by the new name.

"Your sister princess Azula has chosen to rename the city in honor of your father." The soldier once again explained, typical Azula she couldn't have picked a better name? Perhaps New Naruto? Yearh that would be awesome.

Before anything else could be said Naruto reacted fast and caught two females that were falling down from the sky. "Hey Ty Lee, Hey Mai long time no see." Naruto smiled at them, but before they could even answer Naruto jumped forward. "Ty Lee you have grown!" Naruto was staring intensely at her teenage breasts.

"Kya Naruto so good to see you!" She jumped up and gave him a hug. "I know I have grown my aura has never been pinker." She answered him.

*Heavy breathing*

While Naruto was begging for Ty Lee to show him her aura, he sneaked a short glance towards Mai, did she still have that crush on Zuko. It didn't actually matter if she did, but what was Zuko's was his.

Mai finally approached him. "Don't mistake Naruto it is good to see you, but why are you all wet and are only in your swimming trunks?" Mai asked trying to avoid looking down on the visible bulge.

"That's a long story that we don't have time for now, but Mai where is your dad I need to speak with him?" Naruto asked her.

"Shouldn't we go help Azula first? She is up against the avatar." Mai asked. Suddenly there was a huge roar in the sky, everyone looked up to see the avatar sliding down the transport bond, followed by Azula, who also was chased by a huge flying bison.

There was a short awkward silence after witnessing the scene until Naruto spoke up. "I'm sure she will be fine." With that Ty Lee and Mai escorted to the governor's building.

Once Naruto was in the building the first thing that happened was that he was offered some clothes that he kindly refused. The second was that he learned about the most fearful sickness known to man. Pentapox!

Apparently everyone that lived here had gotten the sickness and was kicked out, every fucking civilian in one night! IDIOTICY!

Naruto was angry no mistake there, how the hell was this city even supposed to work without a population! It wasn't!

"Dear brother, of all people I didn't expect to see you here." Naruto looked up, he dropped his scowl and replaced it with a kind smile.

Dear sister, how wonderful it is to see you again, after three long years. You grown." When Naruto stood up he could see how her checks turned slightly red, _even on my own sister._ He thought.

When Naruto came close enough, Azula lifted her hand to Naruto's eye patch. "I heard the rumors, I didn't believe them." She looked so concerned

"It was a very little price to pay for northern water tribe, it was a great victory." Naruto took her hand that rested under his eye patch and gave it a kiss. "You don't need to worry about me, I be fine." Naruto looked at her with gentle eyes.

Behind them Mai and Ty Lee were watching in shock. Ty Lee had never seen anyone this romantic involved, but they were brother and sister!

Mai's thought were very similar her parents had been married for 20 years, yet Mai had never seen them being half as romantic as them.

They didn't get any further before a guard ran inside the room. "Governor a huge unidentified flying object is heading in this direction." About time they showed up. "Don't worry they are with me." Naruto ensured the guard who made a quick bow and ran out to inform the others.

"Azula, would you be kind and show me to where king Bumi is?" Naruto asked, Azula gave him a smile and quickly grabbed his hand and started to lead him outside.

They only just got outside when Azula stopped, looking stunned at the huge airship that was totally blocking the sun. "How?" Azula couldn't say anything else to stunned by the huge airship.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "It was my birthday gift from dad." Naruto answered her now used to the airship.

"Your birthday gift was a flying military base bigger than any battle ship in the navy?" She asked still not believing what she was seeing, they were soon joined by Ty Lee and Mai who had very similar reactions.

When the girls finally had gotten over there shock, they continued to show him to where king Bum where being held.

When they finally arrived Naruto off as polite as he could be. "Hello you must be king Bumi, I hope you are comfortable. I have a question for you." Naruto told him with a gentle smile.

"I'm as comfortable as can be being held in an iron cage, why should I answer any of your questions?" Bumi asked him back.

"If you don't answer I have you tortured." Naruto gentle smile remained despise the words he just said.

"Okay what's the question?" All the girls behind sweat dropped. _Weak!_

"I just wanted to be sure, the avatar needs an earth bending teacher, right?" Naruto did think that was the reason for him to be here in the first place, but he wanted to be completely sure.

"Yep!" Naruto was so thankful if only every enemy would be this cooperative instead of having to waste time torturing them.

"Naruto, we are going to go after the avatar, and your airship would without doubt be the fastest way, you would let us borrow a room right?" Azula asked him

"I'm not going after the avatar, I'm going to Ba Sing se now, you need to find another way to chase him." Naruto answered, he didn't give a rat's ass about the avatar.

As Naruto was about to leave he suddenly stopped by the next thing Azula said. "Oh that's too bad guess I will have to tell father about your project in the colonies then." Azula said with her scary sweet tone.

Naruto had his back turned his one eye, was wide open in disbelief, it had only been two years how could she possible already know about _that._

Before Azula could continue her black mail, Naruto began to laugh and it only got louder and louder. Before Azula could react Naruto lifted both her hands up in the air and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Hahahaha! This is why I love you so much sister… of course is there place on my ship for both you and your friends." Naruto was now in his more mental unstable state.

Even though Azula had to admit it was scary being in this position she knew Naruto wouldn't hurt her no matter what, so she gathered courage enough to speak. "And what are we going to do about the avatar?" She tried to remain calm and give of her dangerous smile, but it seemed to fail half through.

"I'm sure we shall find holes in the calendar to find him too." Naruto was still smiling like an utter psychopath.

When Naruto released her from his grab, Azula, Ty Lee and Mai where all heading towards the now docked airship.

_Oh well at least I will get some quality time with my sister. _

…

_We don't have any spare room, gotta push some extra beds into my chambers. _ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Chapter 7 Done.

AN: Yay! Lots of people like my story.

I don't have anything important to announce this time, so I would just like to thank all the people that supports this story, and please don't forget to review. Every review is appreciated!

The same goes for questions, if you have any doubt, don't hesitate to ask, confusions can occur due to my grammar!

Pic of Naruto's captain: /user/Crashpsycho/media/MakiseKurisu_ .html?

Author Out!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: OMG, you guys can't figure out what he is doing in the colonies? It isn't even that much of a secret. More of a side project won't be a major plot.**

**Tyrell2000: I'm sorry if I said everyone loved him, that's impossible, you are bound to have someone that doesn't like him, but Naruto is mostly loved and it is not like the girls doesn't respect him, but they just doesn't wish to have to take part in all of his sexual adventure. It's easy to respect, but that doesn't mean you wish to get involved sexual, hope it's okay.**

**Cerulean Knight: I have already said. That the captain will have a very small role compared to the girls he already has, so as for now I don't plan to add anymore girls. I have many ideas and think season 3 will be easy to write, season 2 not so much. :/**

**Yinko: When you mentioned the Five-Seven-Five Society I nearly died laughing, I think I will mention them in this story just because of you XD, but no it isn't a sex based project that I can assure.**

**Chapter 8 start**

The 1st day having Azula and her friends Ty Lee and Mai aboard was quite eventful, the girls kept on getting shocked, first by the sheer amount of space on the ship, then by the view over the land when they took to the sky and finally everyone minus Naruto was a female.

Azula didn't seem to really like any of the girls Naruto was with, they annoyed her. Tia, Alphard and Mikasa, she didn't like any of them and things only went worse when she saw Mikasa hugging her brother.

Naruto didn't really care if Azula and Mikasa ended up fighting as long as no one died, but Naruto did need to get some payback at Azula for threating to tell their dad about his construction project.

Naruto appeared behind Mikasa and sneaked his hands around her. Mikasa looked happy about the sudden hug and instantly fell back against his chest, Azula on the other hand didn't look very pleased about Naruto's interruption.

"Azula." Naruto said with a cheeky smile. "You should treat Mikasa with more respect, after all one day she might be your queen." Naruto finished in a happy tone. Mikasa looked completely gone just from the idea of marrying Naruto.

Naruto loved the expression she made, it was like she lid a fire within her eyes it was so incredible beautiful, but Naruto was ripped out from his imagination, by the words she spoke.

"I will rather die, before I accept that earth bending slut as my queen!" Mikasa looked down hurt, by the words, but she didn't even defend herself, before Naruto lifted Azula with one hand around her throat.

The anger in Azula's eyes was instantly replaced by fear, she couldn't breathe! She furiously kicked her legs around, but nothing seemed to work. "If you ever call her that again I will destroy you." Naruto told her with an annoyed look in his eyes.

Mai and Ty Lee were completely still they wouldn't dare to move against him, but what if he killed her? Would he even get punished if he did so? Naruto has been put before a judge many times, but have always been released.

When Naruto released her she feel back on her ass, gasping after air. Naruto looked her right in the eyes. "This won't happen again will it?" Naruto asked with a small smile. Azula raised her up to her head as if he was about to lash out after her.

"No… sorry." She said with a low voice sounding hurt, Naruto was in a conflict was he supposed to enjoy this sight, he remember that since he was very little he always enjoyed making people cry, but this was his sister and he have always loved her too.

Naruto not really knowing what to do grabbed Mikasa's hand and left she scene without saying a word. Azula didn't believe what happened, three years ago they were so close together and was very rarely seen without each other, but now… Did he love those girls more than he loved her?

The next time they would see each other would be in only a couple of hours and Naruto would act like the scene had never happened, almost as if he had forgotten it all, but Azula knew Naruto better than that. Naruto never forgets anything.

Azula, Ty Lee and Mai were guests on the airship for many weeks before there were finally news about the avatar, with that Azula, Mai and Ty Lee all left, so now Naruto could finally go to Ba Sing Se.

If the airship got to close to the walls it would be shot down, a risk he was not going to take. If he flied over himself, that would pretty much be a suicide mission, he wasn't going to use the girls on the ship, they were supposed to work on the, it would be hard to get 500 new girls if they died.

They landed the ship in the nearest colony, it would still be a week walk to Ba Sing Se, might be a good idea to stretch the legs a bit, he would have to improvise when he gets to Ba Sing Se with Alphard, Tia and Mikasa.

**Toph**

They had been chased the whole night by those scary three women, who always seemed to find them due to Appa losing all his fur.

They had all been very tired and Toph was the newest one to join up with team avatar. So she had many things she needed to get used to, but due to whole lack of sleep thing she and the group had ended up in a fight.

Perhaps a little of the fault was hers for not helping the other, but she wanted to prove she could do things on her own, she was a highborn in the city Gaoling. One of the few cities where there still was no fire nation control.

She had always been taken care of due to she was born blind, but she just wanted to show the group that she could take care of herself and didn't need any help, that people always tried to give her.

After the fight with the group, had she been walking for about an hour, she was tired and hungry, suddenly she felt a nearby presence, she used her feet to see with, if anything see saw better with her feet than normal people did with their eyes.

She felt the small vibrations in the ground, she was tired so she didn't really think twice when she sent a small wave of earth towards the near presence. "Ow! Mikasa why would you even do that?!" Sounded the surprised male voice Toph heard.

"Naruto I swear it wasn't me!" She heard a frantic female next, there were also two other both females. She decided to make her appearance after all it was her fault of she just hurt this innocent guy.

"Hey guy can't you sleep either?" She asked mostly a joke, since they would properly notice the rings around her eyes. Toph could feel how they all suddenly looked at her and she started to feel very uncomfortable.

The only male in the group she remembered his name was Naruto, decided to speak up. "Don't worry about it, no harms done." He smiled at her. Toph was surprised by how polite this teenager was, he was also dressed rather fine, definitely not a peasant.

"Sorry for asking, but what is a young girl like yourself doing all the way out here?" True enough she had just been walking not really knowing where she would end up.

She sat down on a stone beside them, not that they had asked her to sit or anything. "I guess I had a small fight with my friends, hey how did you get that eye patch?" She could see how the boy and the girls all took a look of shock.

"Can you see? I thought you were blind?" Naruto asked surprised. This led to a far longer conversation than any of them attended.

**Azula**

At first she had come to fight the avatar, but before the fight even could start her traitor brother Zuko had shown up, things quickly turned out to a 3-way battle.

Naruto would be embarrassed if he could see how much see was struggling, the avatar was fast and agile, Zuko was completely on the offensive leaving many openings.

She would have won the victory was hers, but then some of the avatar's friends interrupted, so what had happened to Mai and Ty Lee? They couldn't possible have lost could they?

She was sure she could still have won, things were still looking her way one useless boy and a water bending bitch wasn't going to make a difference.

She had the same fire as Naruto, but she never had the same strength, something she would always be envious about, but Naruto wasn't as good as her to manipulate people, something he always was envious about, but right now she would prefer the strength.

Her uncle then showed up, he alone turned the tides completely around, if Naruto was the strongest fire bender, Iroh was properly nr. 2, but things once again went worse when a small earth bender girl showed up.

She got pulled into a corner with no way to run, she could only watch as the six people got closer and closer to her, it already was a sunny day, but suddenly the air turned hotter and dryer, it felt like a sauna.

"Hey sis, do you need a hand?" See saw Naruto sitting atop a roof, but there was no sight of the girls he traveled with, everyone looked in shock, but Aang's eyes were quickly filled with anger.

"Hey Naruto." The voice greatly surprised many there, Toph. "Where do you know him?" Sokka asked after Toph just greeted the enemy they met in the North Pole.

"After I walked away I stumbled into him he and his friends invited me too tea." She just smiled, not really knowing that this Naruto was actually an enemy. Everyone's reaction got pulled towards Naruto when he suddenly jumped down from the roof.

"I'm terribly sorry for lying to you Toph, but if you are traveling with the avatar… I properly need to kill you." Toph had a look of shock, but then Aang went forward. Give up you are still outmanned 6 to 2, you have no chance of winning." Aang wanted revenge, the picture of Naruto kissing Katara was still burned into his mind.

"Well technically are we 5, you didn't count the girls that are hiding beneath your feet with," Nobody even got to understand what he just said before pillars of earth shot up from the ground sending everyone flying, except for his uncle who avoided it in the last moment.

"Uncle, I beg please come back to the fire nation… Zuko is a failure, there is no need for you to go down with him." Naruto asked his uncle with a certain amount of sadness in his voice. Naruto didn't have anything against Naruto.

When Naruto was little he often preferred to be around the opposite sex, it just made him feel more comfortable. There was only one exception to this, his cousin Lu Ten. When he was little he would always be around him, always struggling for his attention.

But now Lu Ten is dead. He couldn't save him, but perhaps he could save his dad, that's why Naruto right now was pleading for Iroh to come back home to the fire nation.

Iroh remained completely calm. "I'm appreciate the offer dear nephew, but I'm afraid that I no longer see the fire nation as my home." Iroh finished and maked a stance that said he was ready for battle.

Naruto's eyes fell upon the ground in sadness. "I see… Alphard!" With that yell Alphard was shot out of the ground by Mikasa and planted a dagger deep into the back of Iroh.

"ARRRRRRHHHHH!" Naruto turned his head to see his brother Zuko come at him in high speed, Zuko grabbed his head and surrounded his head in his flames. When the flames disappeared Naruto stood still with a bored face.

"That's it?" Naruto gave him a quick head-butt, he then grabbed him by the shirt. "You. Useless. Piece. Of. Shit." With each word Naruto delivered a hit on his face. When he was done Zuko was out cold blood streaming out his mouth and nose, Naruto just threw him away, tired of looking at him.

Azula watched all this from the same position as when she was surrounded. No matter how many times she saw it Naruto's ability to resist flames all ways left her in awe, but it didn't take her long to realize what had happen.

That girl Mikasa had gone underground, while Toph was in shock so she wouldn't discover them, and she knocked the avatar and his friends out cold, it would be so easy to kill them. A Situation she was going to use.

"Naruto hurry, kill them while they are unconscious!" Azula yelled, she wondered why she didn't do it herself, perhaps she was starting to rely a bit too much on Naruto. When Naruto heard the yell he disappeared in a quick bolt of lightning.

He reappeared right behind Azula knocking her out. He didn't want to kill anyone here, well except Zuko, he could go to hell for all he cared. But he didn't want to kill the avatar he wanted a real fight someday and no one was going to deny him it.

Here you go. Mikasa ended with the unfortunate job of carrying Azula, when they were about to leave when Naruto suddenly got an idea. Naruto went over to the still unconscious Katara and started to undress her.

Then Naruto took his special pen out his pocket and started to write on her naked body, when he was done her body was filled by the words. "Naruto was here." And Naruto's property." Naruto then stood up and continued walking, the girls just stood beside and waited for him to get done. It's the small things in life.

**1 hour later**

Azula woke up with a gasp. "What happened how did I pass out?"

"You saw me naked and passed out." Naruto explained with his perverted smile.

"WAT!"

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) was Naruto's reaction.

Chapter 8 done.

**AN: So sorry it took so long, I just have no idea for book 2, while I have so many cool ideas for book 3.**

**If you have any ideas for what Naruto should do in Ba Sing Se, please suggest it, since I'm kinda short on ideas.**

**To those that are wondering about Naruto's special pen, it's just a pen that will take months to wash away!**

**Author out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I have just about made my mind up about Ba Sing Se. It won't be complete canon, but there will still be a little.**

**Question time **

**RedHotMito: I'm still unsure about lemons, I'm not saying yes or no, but there won't be any before book 3 if there was. (And between us Mito is super hot…)**

**Cerulean Knight: Naruto doesn't have any feelings for Katara right now, the reason he is messing with her now is for 2 simple reasons 1. He is a pervert 2. It pisses Aang off. Won't tell you about the secret yet…**

**Universal-Public-Cockblocker: Is without doubt the best name on this site. No sorry serious time, your ideas where good not quite how I'm going to do it, but thanks for the suggestions, means a lot. **

**SinOfDisaster: The idea of Naruto renaming the city is great definitely going to do that. About the colonies, the ones mentioned are controlled by fire nation nobles, and earth benders are forced to work there, non benders live in peace. The water benders are brought back to the capital for "secret reasons" so there are no colonies in the southern or northern water tribes. Hoped any of this makes sense for you. **

**Karlos1234ify: Why thank you!**

**Chapter 9**

Sometimes even Naruto got sad, it's been days since he once again split up with Azula. And in the short time they had together she did nothing except speaking about the avatar, what should he do? Was his beautiful little sister falling in love with the enemy?

Of course when he presented this theory for Azula it earned him a slap over the face and a good laugh on his own behalf, since they split up Naruto and the girls have been on the road ever since, eating only what the caravans they robbed had to offer.

The reason Naruto was bored, was because everything went as he thought it would go. Finally they arrived to the great walls of Ba Sing Se. There were in total 3 walls, the outer wall, the middle ring and the inner ring.

In Ba Sing Se is there 3 different units that keeps the peace. There is the military who is spread throughout all the 3 rings, then there is the royal guard who are only stationed within the inner ring. And finally the Dai Li who works within the inner and middle ring.

"What an incredible sight, I know the walls were supposed to be big, but wow. Now how are we going to get in?" Naruto said while inspecting the big wall.

"Well if they breach the walls first I don't think we are going to have much trouble…" Alphard said. True enough there were a massive drill already working on the wall, Naruto recognized the drill it was a project of war minister Qin.

"Let them have their fu-"Naruto was cut off by a big explosion by the drill. "Well guess we have to find our own way in." Naruto said. Things never were so easy.

**Night.**

"Are everyone ready?" Naruto asked. The few guard by the outer wall were still working on filling the hole the drill left on the west side, so Naruto and the girls were going to climb the wall on east side.

They were all wearing gloves made of earth that Mikasa had made for them so they could stick their finger inside the walls. When they looked at the wall, the girls looked very unsure since they couldn't fly if they were to fall off.

"Naruto why don't Mikasa just make a tunnel underneath the ground?" Tia asked she was a bit afraid of might ending up as a pancake on the ground. "No this way is much cooler." Naruto said with a big smile.

Once Naruto was halfway up the wall, he could barely breath this was exhausting work! When he looked up he would see Tia and Alphard sending him big taunting smiles, while Mikasa tried to encourage him.

Fine! Damn it he was out of shape, it went terrible slow. Finally Mikasa got a great idea and she pulled up Tia's shirt flashing her bra. "Naruto if you can make it up here in 10 seconds you can motorboat these as long as you like!" Mikasa yelled down the wall.

At first Tia was very embarrassed by suddenly having her shirt pulled up, but the embarrassment was quickly replaced by fright.

Naruto didn't even look like a human after he heard those words, he looked like a spider crawling up the wall with in human speed. This was a technique he called. "Ero Tempo."

Once Naruto made it up the wall he quickly buried himself in Tia's cleavage. "No Tia, we really can't we need to find a hiding place for now~" Naruto said while his head still was moving from side to side in Tia's cleavage.

Tia sweat dropped. "If you really need to find a hiding place for the night, I suggest you remove your head from my cleavage." Tia said while looking down on the happy Naruto.

Naruto had a sad face expression when he slowly pulled his head back. "Goodbye wonderful boobs." He looked like he was never going to see them again. "Now on to something completely different!" Naruto personality took a complete turn.

"I'm finally going to experience on of these _trains _Ba Sing Se are so proud of." Ba Sing Se is the only city who is so big they uses trains for transport, even the fire nation capital was too small for trains.

**On Train**

Naruto remembered how he set out a young boy to explore the world, learn different cultures, experience all the new things the world had to offer, he even remembered when he read about trains a transport only in Ba Sing Se.

And now he was finally in one of these trains… It was so fucking boring, you only had to remain sitting until you arrived, he preferred his airship or just any boat. True it did go quiet fast, thank heavens for that.

When the train stopped after many hours, they had arrived within one of the richer areas in the middle ring. Only the king, lords and generally VIP. While Naruto could just buy lordship that would put him under too much suspicion right now.

The plan was very simple, but also kind of risky. Naruto was to be captured, Alphard were to keep trail of where they were taking and reporting back to Mikasa and Tia, from there they would break him out.

It was a big city they had to have some secret way underneath the palace, there they might as well start taking over the city from within. If the worst were too happened and Alphard were to lose track of where they were taking him. Naruto would have to escape on his own.

**2 days later**

Naruto was walking on the streets, being one of the richer places there were many more shops and guards than you would find other places. Naruto decided to start the plan then and there.

He hadn't talked to any of the girls about when to start the plan, but he trusted them just to fall in, and somehow no matter where he walked, he always felt like Alphard's eyes were upon him.

Finally he found the perfect place a small alley with two Dai Li guards standing looking out on the streets, they were obviously patrolling the streets and up keeping peace. So without further delay Naruto charged at them full force and delivered a heavy punch to one guards chin.

They both reacted fast and quickly restrained him on the ground using earth bending. "You bastards, you are trying to hide the war from all of us!" After being in the city a couple of days he quickly learned about the whole no speaking about war thing.

So using that information he made up a scene. His arms got cuffed and his mouth got sealed so he wouldn't yell about the war to all these people.

After a long walk he finally got to the secret entrance, he only wished Alphard was watching, it was right under lake Laogai, apparently you did need either earth or water bending to get inside, lucky him.

The corridors were long and dark, he swore he could people calling for help in the distance, they bypassed many doors in the corridor, but finally a door was opened up for them.

The room was almost empty. Only a chair for him and a small metal ring in front of the chair with a light on, that circled around, in the middle of the ring stood a man.

"Of all people I would never have excepted you here…" The man in the middle of the ring said to Naruto while he was put down in the chair and his hand was cuffed, denying him all escape.

Naruto remained calm at all time. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Naruto asked the man in the middle clearly knew him.

"Sorry, my name is Feng Long. Leader of the Dai Li, and together you and I are going to do great things." Feng Long said as a dark smirk slowly spread across his face.

**Chapter 9 done.**

**AN: Short I know, but I plan on ending book 2 in chapter 10 and then finally start on book 3.**

**Once again please review It means a lot. **

**Author out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (yay) Start!**

Naruto's one golden eye slowly analyzed the man in front of him, not paying attention to the lamp which sometimes bypassed his face. "I'm sorry, but I don't plan on helping you with anything… Now what are you going to do to me?"

Naruto looked around the room, but it was hard his head was restrained and only having his left eye, he could only see 3 Dai Li guards on his left side, he assumed there were 3 other on his right side.

"You should feel honored." Long Feng said with his smirk. "You will become the first royalty to ever try this device, do you want to know what it is?" He continued not one moment losing the dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Well normally no I wouldn't, but it's not like I'm busy or anything, so please do tell me what is it?" Naruto asked with a mocking voice, he was hoping the girls would soon arrive this stupid fuck was getting on his nerves.

"This is device will grant me complete control over you, your brain will work as I commanded to. Basically you will forget anything you know and get a whole new life, where your only purpose is to serve me!" Long Feng sounded like a mad man, but then again Naruto could appeal to that.

"Now that would be intimidating if you were well… Intimidating." Naruto gave him a short small smile. Long Feng didn't seem to get annoyed by the comment and only continued smiling.

"You really should fear me, right now, right here I am your god. Now then why don't you fear me?" Long Feng asked with his smiles only growing in size. Naruto couldn't believe this the man really thought he was a god! How dared he compare himself to the lord of light!

"I don't fear you because of this." Naruto lifted his hands there were supposed to be cuffed behind his back. Long Feng took a step back in shock, and the Dai Li reacted quickly, but Naruto was faster killing the six guards with two lightning strikes.

When Long Feng saw his men die he sent his own earth glove towards Naruto's throat hoping to separate his head from his shoulders, now that he was in danger wasn't he wasn't going to take any chances, but just before the glove hit Naruto it stopped midair.

Long Feng looked absolutely stunned. "How you are not an earth bender!" He yelled not understanding what was happening.

"You are right I'm not, but she is." Long Feng turned around and got an upper cutter from Mikasa. Before he landed on his back Naruto caught him in midair and placed him down in the chair where he just sat.

Alphard and Tia was also there. Alphard cuffed Long Feng to the chair. "Great timing girls." Naruto smiled at them, they couldn't have chosen any better time.

Tia grabbed Long Feng's head and forced his eyes open so he would look forward, so he could see his own hypnosis device. The sight of Naruto made his blood run cold, his eyes were a deadly golden and Long Feng could see his own doom within the eye.

"Now then shall we begin?" Naruto asked as he started the hypnosis device.

**Azula**

The avatar and all his friends had left Ba Sing Se except for that water bending girl, but she was at a war meeting with the generals, discussing an attack under black sun. Information that dad and Naruto would like to know about.

But there still were some lose ends, it had commend under her attention that her brother Zuko and her Uncle Iroh was here in Ba Sing Se, might as well tide up the loose ends. So she sent a letter to them inviting them to come here and serve tea for the king.

Like everyone else when you get invited by the king you hurry up and meet instantly. When they met up it turned out to become an Azula, Mai and Ty Lee vs Zuko and Iroh. Her uncle Iroh was strong no doubt about that and if he didn't run away the chances would perhaps had been fairer.

Zuko decided to stay and fight instead of fleeing with uncle, he lost obvious. Azula could beat him alone, but she wasn't even alone she had Mai and Ty Lee too. The fight didn't last 2 minutes.

Mai and Ty Lee took Zuko down to the Krystal catacombs, while Azula returned to the throne room still disguised as a Kyoshi warrior, but what see saw when she returned shocked her.

Naruto was sitting up on the throne the king and 2 of the avatar's friends were in chains being taken away by the Dai Li there were about 20 Dai Li agents in the room, the fire nation banners were decorating the walls and the girls who always was with Naruto stood by his side.

"Ho-ho-how, what!" She wasn't sure what to say of all the things in the world she didn't expect Naruto here. Naruto squinted his eyes at her. "Oh hey Azula." Naruto smiled and made a small gesture with his hand that made all the Dai Li leave, Azula noted that the man leading the agents had empty dull eyes.

"Isn't today a great day? Ba Sing Se is finally falling, the Dai Li are already out there fighting, the royal guards are all dead, the generals are all imprisoned, and only about 2000 earth benders remain loyal to their king." Naruto explained

"The Dai Li have already torn down the outer ring and 8000 fire nation soldiers have entered the city and they are still growing in numbers. As far as I know they are being led by Sen Sun." Azula was stunned by all this new information, Sen Sun was also a great fire bender and a royal guard for their father.

"But how did you gain control of the Dai Li." Azula asked, while she was all hyped and happy about Ba Sing Se is falling. Naruto showed a bored expression while he was leaning his head to the side.

"Their leader Long Feng tried to gain control over me using hypnosis. I just returned the favor, he is such a loyal puppy now." Naruto finished off with a small laugh.

Naruto then stood up. "Azula the thrones is yours for now, me and my girls are going to get dinner." With that Naruto, Alphard, Mikasa and Tia were leaving, but just before they left Azula called out.

Her eyes had turned back to their calm golden color, and she gave Naruto a filthy glare. "What is it you are not telling me dear big brother?" Azula asked with a sharp voice, she was just sure something was wrong.

Naruto gave her another small smile. "In these times of war and danger you can't trust anybody, not even your own family." With that comment Naruto left for the dining halls.

Once Naruto was gone a lonely Dai Li agent came running in, he looked tired. "The avatar has been seen underneath in the Krystal catacombs!" He yelled. "Where is his majesty I must tell him?

Azula looked down at him from the throne. "I am your majesty. And as for my brother Naruto, I wouldn't bother him with that kind of small dealings." The avatar was down in the catacombs with her brother, she could use this to her advantage.

"You are dismissed." She could see that the agent was a bit upset he didn't get to talk to Naruto, but he left with a bow all the same. "Mai, Ty Lee stay here I will handle this myself.

**Naruto**

Sometimes it was just nice to have a peaceful dinner with the people he loved without anyone interrupting them. That was until the doors to the hall were broken down. Naruto and the girls just continued eating.

They slowly lifted their eyes to see it was the young girl they encountered and that boomerang boy from the North Pole, but they were also accompanied by the king. What do you want?" Naruto asked rather rudely annoyed about getting disturbed during dinner.

The young girl Toph was about to speak, but she was quickly pushed to the side by the king. "Where is my pet bear?! Where is Bosco?!" The king yelled now everyone was looking at him.

Naruto was the one to answer. "Well… about half of him is currently inside our stomachs, the other half lies on the table right now." Naruto said with a blank stare, before anyone could react the earth king passed out.

They just went back to eating. "What are we going to do now?" Sokka whispered to Toph.

"Perhaps if we just pick the king up and start leaving, perhaps they will leave us be?" Toph whispered back.

"Just take him and leave." Naruto finally said, still annoyed.

To Sokka and Tophs big surprise they found themselves in bowing to him and then quickly picking up the king and left.

**1 hour later**

Naruto was back on the throne surrounded by his girls, Ty Lee was trying to entertain him by standing on her hands, and Mai was just being emo on the stair case up to the throne.

There must still be a lot of battles outside, but in the end it will end in victory, it was already set in stone.

Naruto didn't think anything would surprise him anymore, but when he saw Azula come and Zuko was following, did he get surprised.

"Azula my dear little sister what are you doing with Zuko?" Naruto asked in a sweet tone eyeing them both. Zuko refused to look him in the eyes, but Azula returned the smile.

"Down in the dungeons Zuko saved my life, he has proven his loyalty to our nation. Naruto he saved my life without him the avatar would have killed me, I do believe there is a place for him back home." Azula finished.

Naruto closed his eye, it felt like minutes before he opened it again. "Zuko are you really loyal to our great nation?" Naruto asked in a deep dark tone. Zuko just barely managed to look Naruto into the eye.

"Yes I do." He said in a low tone… "But what about uncle" Naruto spotted a small smile. "Uncle has been taken prisoner and will face life time in sentence for his treason, it's only because he is family he doesn't get executed." Naruto answered honest, their uncle was a fool.

Naruto stood up from the throne. "Zuko and Azula, it's time for you to take home." Naruto said and Azula eyes widened. "Aren't you coming with us?" Azula asked sounding a bit too desperate.

A small laugh could be heard from Naruto. "I know you will miss me, but no I have to investigate the sun village before I return home. Some people say they have seen beasts that resemble dragons in the skies, and I got curious." Naruto said.

"But uncle killed the last dragons." Zuko said in a low voice, but Naruto still heard it.

"And that's why it is so weird if uncle killed the last one, then what is it the people have heard roaring in the skies, I'm curious." Naruto said with a small grin.

Naruto and all the other left the palace, the fighting had died down and in the distance Naruto could see his airship approaching. Now that it was safe for it to land.

Just because Ba Sing Se had fallen didn't mean the earth kingdom had fallen there were still many small strongholds left, but hey were not of great importance for now.

Naruto stood in his own thoughts:

_Now that Ba Sing Se has fallen, I have obtained a vast amount of resources, with this it would only take about 5 years to finish building Republic city._

Naruto said goodbye to Zuko and Azula. No one saw the strange device being put aboard the airship by the Dai Li.

Now that Naruto and his girls were aboard the airship they were all looking at the device. "Naruto what are you going to use it for?" Mikasa asked curious.

Naruto looked strangely at the hypnosis device. "We are going to use it, explore it and learn to make it better." Naruto said walking around the strange device.

"And even better we even have some people to try it on, Kurisu was such a good girl to pick up these strangers." Naruto said with his smile growing bigger and bigger.

A young girl was brought in first she was struggling a lot and was kicking around her, but Naruto liked them feisty. "So your name is Suki… right?"

**Chapter 10 done**

**Please leave tons reviews, hope it was an okay chapter. **

**Book 3 will start in chapter 11 and it will be so awesome (I hope)**

**Author out**


End file.
